Various methods are used by persons navigating ships in both upstream and downstream directions to establish the sides of the ship upon which red and black buoys are to be passed. Although confusion may seldom occur as to which side of a buoy is to be passed by a ship when the helmsman of the ship is not hurried in his decision, there are many instances, especially in crowded waterways, which require a helmsman to make a quick decision as to which side of his vessel a red or black buoy being passed is to be disposed.
Many helmsmen refer to the phrase "red, right, return" which indicates that a red buoy is to be taken on the right side of the vessel when travelling upstream and, therefore, that a black buoy is to be taken on the left side when travelling upstream and that red and black buoys are to be taken on the left and right sides, respectively, when moving downstream. However, many persons who navigate private boats become confused and take buoys on the wrong side. Such action can result in a ship running aground and various degrees of damage to the hull of the ship. Accordingly, a need exists for a means by which even an unexperienced helmsman may be afforded a rapid reference to indicate the side of the ship upon which both red and black buoys are to be taken.
Examples of reversible cap and hat structures including some of the general structural features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,598,379, 1,648,551, 1,658,590 and 1,816,346.